DRAGONHEART
by Korrabella
Summary: a new twist of makorra... thanks Kokoroasakura! Book 1.
1. Chapter 1:welcome to dragonheart!

**Dragonheart **

**Hi guy im korrabella so this is a makorra fictional story but with a twist nobody dies in dragonheart and WARNING there will be smutness and cussing and haters dont hate lol**

**shoutouts to maryclairewarren, GOOO WARRIORS! lol so cut to the chase korrabella is**

**the grandaughte ok avatr korra and mako and the next avatar and a witch and part of**

**a circle in Chance Harbour take it away naga and i made up some of my characters.**

**Naga: Korrabella does not own lok or any lok characters but her own. Viewers discretion.**

**Dragonheart Chapter one**

**Welcome to dragonheart**

**Korrabella's POV**

_Welcome to Dragonheart things here are not the same as on earth its a weird world_

_but awesome. Anyways I'm Korrabella, the next avatar, the heiress to the throne of_

_camelot,timelord, daughter of a slut and god... UNIVERSE ARE YOU FUCKING_  
_CRAZY?! mmyy mom is a slut and i'm not proud of her but truth be told my_

_mother didn't want immortality so she died when i was eleven... my father you _

_would know is Posiedon so the famous Perseus Jackson is my half brother_

_i have many brothers and sisters of my mother not half, me and my sisters_

_are sirens ,me and kiara [KEY- R- A] have blue eyes and the other two have_

_sea green eyes. I have a crush on Makotai [prince] makotai flame (Handerson)I'm Korrabella Duchannes __**(sound familiar?) **__Balinor Bay. my __favorite__ uncle and aunt is_

_Capt. Jack H. Bay and Rose T. Bay. I like to think that i am FUCKING SEXY GODDESS!_

_I have boys swooning over me and when those hard-to-impress boys ignore me without even_

_a fraken boner i'm like hell naw so i use my siren abilities by singing or licking a lolipop __**(Sound**_

_**familiar?)**__ and they come to their knees and i'm 14 and going into 9th grade and theres this_

_school benders and non benders alike but they have rules. Makotai has such dayum ember godlike eyes uhhhh buts he's 16 and going into 10th yaya lol. Enough about me and my crush!_

_**Capt. Jack's POV (RARE DAYUM!)**_

"Korrabella duchannes balinor bay come down here right this instance" I call up the castle stairs. "Coming!" called Korra. Wrin ( Korra's baby polar bear dog) comes barreling down the stairs with a blue leash and so does Oceanus (Korra's pet dragon) and Fara (Korra's pet snow tiger) " Im ready lets goooo!" she sings. "Wait just a sec i packed you some pancakes." said my wife. " For me?" I ask. "no these are for _Korra_!" she exclaimed. "Bye kiara is waiting in the car" i say.

_**Korrabella's POV**_

_" Korra, you have so much blankets,clothes and everything for the whole school year and your dorm will probably by pack to the rim with you shit!" states my uncle. "Uncle! Language!" i exclaim. My uncle is principle of the Dragon Falls high school in the Dragon falls area in Republic City. Even though we live in the mountains and the city reminds me to much of my mother. As we get out i_

_notice the 'handerson' kids but makotai and his two younger brothers were checking me out while_

_his other brothers were checking out girls asses *rolls my eyes* their sister Asami 2 comes over and saids "Hi! My name is Asami, whats yours?" " My name is Korrabella Duchannes Balinor Bay." I say proudly."Well, would you like to be friends and exchange numbers?" she ask. And_

_I say "Sure!" So we exchange phone numbers and my uncle nudges my sisters (yes all of them fit into his car plus all my junk and theirs.) " Lets go" he told them. " Lets also leave" says Asami. So we walk through the doors and Makotai's two younger brothers come and say "Hi! We're Bolin and _

_Luke!" and hold out their hands, so i shake them and say " I'm Korrabella but you can call me korra." so we exchange phone numbers. Three friends total today. Makotai comes with those sexy fraken black sunglasses. shitshitshitshitshitshitshit! i say under my breath and blush. "C'mon Luke and Bolin or we're be late for class!" he says with sexy seductive huskey voice of his._

**Well thats the end of chapter on and please dont say anything mean Haters dont hat please lol and i dedicat this to maryclairewarren who i am a big fan of i will never be bettr then you gurl you rock! and rememebr that pms and reviews and always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: Double Trouble

**Dragonheart**

**Hi its me again lol so hope you like i will be posting more chapters cuz i can't stay away from yall lol**

**Naga: Hey ho!**

**me: Naggaa! i'm nottt a hooo!**

**Mako: yes you are!**

**me: umm who invited him?**

**Naga: not me and not sure either**

**Pabu: I did**

**me: Pppabbuuu!**

**Korrabella: heyyy**

**Asami: hoooo**

**Asami: sorry that song was stuck in my head and it seemed perfect!**

**me: shuddup! Naga! Please start us!**

**Naga: Korrabella does not own any lok nor the characters VIEWER DESCRETION!**

**me: WTF? p.s just found that i have to wait all day today before pms but dont worry rkoradio i will answer you and no school next week yaya!**

**Dragonheart**

**Chapter 2 **

**Double Trouble**

**Korrabella's POV**

_OMG He is so cute! Makotai well we call em mako but don't get him confuse him with my gramp gramp! Mako wearing ripped sexy gorgoeus skinny jeans and a slightly ripped red and black striped T-shirt. But don't think I the GREAT KORRABELLA BAY would fall in love with a fucking player seriously thats what i HATE about some guys. BAM! I run into my Gram Gram_

_"oh korra sweeetie you have to be more careful." says my grandmother. " Oh sorry gram gram!" _**(Yes korrabella's grandmother is a teacher and still young...)**_ "ok bye sweetie!" she sang._

_phew! As i walk my iphone starts ringing 'THE WAY YOU LIEEEEEA YOU LIE LIKE A PRICELESS PERSIAN RUG ON RICHMAN"S FLOOR!' it stops becuz i stop it, it was text from Asami_

**BOL**D** ASAMI/**_**ItAlics KORRa**_

**FROM: DAT HAWT ASSami:**

**TO: KORRA**

**hi korra wheres you're first class at?**

_i replied_

_**FR**_**OM: KORRA**

**TO: DAT HAWT ASSami**

_lemme chek... World class history?_

**From: DAT HAWT ASSami**

**To: KORRA**

**Awesome me too, i'll met you there?**

**From: KORRA**

**To: DAT HAWT ASSami**

yeah

So we met up went in the class and he was in there. I had to literally fan myself. So me being the mischevious little girl i was... I started to sing, working my magic directly towards him. He smirks

and motions for me to come over. So I came and he pulls his face toward mine, using my vision i see Asami like smiling and squeling, so i smile back. Mako nibbles at my for a minute then he whispers... " It didn't work." He left me there shocked. "Dammit." i mumbled. Asami came and told her what he had said and i told what i was and what i could do. She said grimly "Thats my brother." Screscrewscrewscrew dat asssss ooooo i say under my breath. "what was that?" she ask. "nothin just thinkin one trouble!" "what?" she asks again. As we studied, something white came and hit me in the back of my head. "Ouch" I said quietly. It was a note. It said

**Dearest korra**

**you look so dam hawt in that cheerleeding outfitt**

**you make say woof *wags tail***

**from secretadmirer**

Hmmmm who coulda sent that? Is it him? C'mon he better not be messing with me! IM FRAKEN GODDESS! And yes i made it on the cheerleeding squad finally. Asami comes

and squels "GUESS WHAT?!" "What?" i ask. "IROH (3) ASKED ME OUT! AND HES WAY TOO COOL FOR ME!" she squels out. " so you said no?" i ask my friend. " I SAID HELL YES!" she said high pitched. " OMGS!" DOUBLE TROUBLE DOUBLE TROUBLE is what i'm thinking.

**so i'm ending this chapter right becuz i really need a shower yep so i'll probably miss yall in a little bit so yeah so who could have wrote the note? Dearest korra how weeiirrdd! lol bye guys Hi rkoradio! LOL! And who is howl on lok never heard of him**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Radioactive

**Dragonheart**

**Yeah i'm back with some characters made up and lok ones lol and yes**

**my oc makotai has schizophrenia and just like maryclairewarren's korra**

**my Korrabella is his anchor but in the world of Dragonheart things are not **

**what they seem. LOL. So who wrote the note to Korra? sit down read and**

**trust me you'll find out. Naga will you pleas start us?**

**Naga: Korrabella does not own LOK or any of lok characters.**

**Dragonheart**

Chapter 3: I'm Radioactive.

**Korrabella's POV**

I am so totaly radioactive! I''ve got that fucking song in my head!

Bam,bam,oh hot bam, can't he just love? Probably not. We

walked outside, me,asami, and then my sisters show up and

say "hey bella bimba!" with a sneer. I just Laughed. "Girls, girls,girls, i say

shaking my you know that you just called me beautiful in italian?".

i ask. "WTF?" they cried I saw my friends. " Forra,

Orra,and Sorra!" I cried out. Forra Lore, Orra Bentley, and Sorra Flare. "Korra,

we missed you so much!" they all my iphone started to go off ' _Take you for_

_a ride on my big green tractor/_ and look at the text and would you believe who it was?

That son of a bitch. Mako Handerson finally saw fit to text me.

**From: Mako Smexiness**

**To: Korra**

**Hey my abs are sexy.**

**From: Korra**

**To: Mako Smexiness**

_WTF? Dude? seriously every ho whose stupid enough to fall into love with you_

_would agree with you._

**From: Mako Smexiness**

**To: Korra**

**So does that mean you're one of them?**

**hehehehe**

**From: Korra**

**To: Mako Smexiness**

_Hell nohe _

**From: Mako Smexiness**

**To: Korra**

**Don't lie**

**From: Korra **

**To: Mako Smexiness**

_I Ain't Lyin' sweetie just tellin' the danm truth_

_that ur delusional_

After that last text he stayed quiet. Which is a good sign. WOOO I AM RADIOACTIVE!

**Makotai's POV**

**From: Korra**

**To: Mako Smexiness**

_I Ain't Lyin' sweetie just tellin' the damn truth_

_that ur delusional._

Ouch! That actually hurt after all though i fight it those sunglasses didn't work

I have found my anchor. I admit that i have abandoment issues and schizophrenia.

So I sneak up behind Korra after i told the ho that i was with that we were over and i put

my arms around her waist. "_what the hell, mako?"_ Korra asked me. I said " Listen sweetie

i think i'm fallin' for ya!" Korra looked at me like i was crazy." Is this some cruel joke?" she ask.

After she just turn 15 yesterday. "Hell no baby, just give me a chance, i even got a massive boner." i said smiling. "Fine but if this is a joke, i will kill you." she said not even smling once.

"okay." i said. Then i lean on her and gave her a hickey. "ewwwwww" she cried out. I smiled.

Warning smutness starts right here

" lets go." Korra gave me a confused look. " I _said_ lets go!" I said sternly. Korra was wearing a

Aqua Blue shirt with a matching Aqua Blue lacy bra underneath. and ripped skiny jeans and a fine

ass.I just grabbed her hand and led her to the abandoned boys bathroom in the east wing. "where are we going" korra asked. " Just wait and see" i growled back. We had just entered the bathroom

and i make her lay down and then i start taking her shirt off. I looked to her, and she nodded her approval so slip off her ripped jeans. Me being a teenaged boy i explored her blue bra and massaged her lower stomach. Then just as i was pulling out the condoms a teacher stuck his head in here but lucky us, i was fast enough.

smutness ends

**Thanks hoped you enjoyed this LOL yeah i really want to end it here so now you know who wrote the note *wide eyed* thanks korrabella.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Drop In The Ocean

Dragonheart

**Okay i really need help who can draw really good? i neeed someone to help me with**

**that.**

**Naga: Drama queen, drama queen tsk tsk.**

**me: shuddup!**

**I mean that would be really great, naga do **_**i even have to tell you what to do?**_

**Naga: Korrabella doesn't own LOK or any Lok characters**

**Dragonheart**

**Chapter 4: A drop in the ocean**

**Korrabella's POV**

I love that song /_a drop in the ocean, a change in the weather,i praying that you and me_

_might end up together,its like wishing for rain as i stand in the desert, but i'm holding_

_you closer than most, cause you are my heaven/_ Its diner time and Mako is sitting

with his friends, looking at me,smirking at me, and staring a fucking hole in my forehead!

I mean c'mon stalking me is so creepy, and people are staring at the huge hickey on my

neck and they all know who did it... the badboy makotai handerson... my friends are sitting

with me but they're staring too... why can't they just look away so i can cover it up with my awesome

scarf. "Hello Uh-vatar." said a creepy snooty voice. I whipped my head around to come face to

face with a smirking face. "who you?" i ask. "Tahno Jr." he replied " Ugly hairdo you have there." i

complimented him. " No its _sexy_." he shot back. " No its _pervy_." i replied right back. " _I Ain't got tim_

_e for the likes of you"_ he replied snottily. Then he walks off.

**Makotai's POV**

I'm staring at my beautiful girlfriend, oh gods how i like saying that. Then I notice this freaky perv

come up and talk to my, _my_ korra.I'm about to go over when he just walks off. "Hey Mako!" said Jefferey one of my best friends. "That freak was fuckin' around with your gal." added Jefferey. " Yeah Jeff." " heyy whats wrong with ya, mako?" asked Jefferey. " Me and Kor almost did _it_ in

the old abandoned boys bathroom." I said. Jefferey just looked at me with shock and amazement. He knew about my problem so yeah. "is, is she da one?" he asked. " I think so." i replied.

**Jefferey's POV ( RARE)**

I was so shocked dat mako found himself a gal and now he's settling down. I need to find me a gal

like dat. I was even more shocked and amazed dat mako _almost_ did _it_ with Korra. Dat was the mos

t amazing news i've heard in a long time from my buddy.

**Forra's POV ( RARE)**

I wonder where kor got that huge hickey... probably from that Makotai guy, i think that there

dating now. Seriously I neeed myself a guyyyy. LOL.

**I'm just going to end it right there and i don't know why LOL. so if anyone can like draw korra and mako i'll pm you that details tomorrow . Thanks Korrabella.**


	5. Chapter 5: Into The Frying Pan

**Dragonheart**

**Hey guys i'm like on a posting frenzy LOL! i hope you like becuz its going to have lots of chapters lol and stuff so**

**Naga: shuddup bitch!**

**me: whaddid you just call me**

**Mako: I'm so sexy and my **_girlfriend_** is hawt!**

**Naga: Pervert**

**me: ikr? Seriously who invited you?**

**Pabu: It wasn't me this time!**

**Naga: Korrabella doesn't ow-**

**me: shuddup! i want to know who invited smako in here?!**

**Naga: whenever i finally do what ****you**** want ****me**** to do you have to act so imature! *pouts***

**me: now whose the drama queen.**

**Bolin i did**

**me: Bolin!**

**Bolin: what?**

**me: Naga start us please**

**Naga: Ok Korrabella doesn't own LOK or any Lok characters.**

**Dragonheart**

**Chapter 5:**

**Into The Frying Pan**

**Korrabella's POV**

Ok so diners over so me and my friends started to walk towards the girl's dorms

but all of a sudden two firm, strong arms grabbed me. " Hey babe." _mako..._

"Hey Mako." i replied. "Who was that creep that was harrasing you?" he asked.

"Tahno Jr."I told him. " Oh." he said. " So you really do love me or are you playing

some mean joke on me?" I asked him. He laughed "Its for real." "Oh ok." i said.

" Look sweetie i have to go to my dorm now." Mako whimpered. He _whimpered._

" I'll send you a IM ok its better than just texting." And with that i left. When I

got to my room , i got on the computer, got on facebook and looked up Makotai

Flame (Handerson) and then IM on there

**Makotai Handerson is online...**

**(Mako bold, **_Korra italics)_

**Mako Handerson**

**Hey babe.**

_hey_

**what are you doing?**

_talking to you silly :)_

**oh LOL ;)**

_yeah_

**so i feel like i don't know that much about you**

_well for starters I'm a halfblood, abender, the avatar, a witch, part of the circle in chance harbour._

**You are not witch, you are more beautiful than that.**

_yes i am a caster, a powerful siren, and a its a secret... :(_

**oh but whats a secret?**

_i can't tell you_

**why not?**

_damn your persistent_

**yep tell me**

_I can't, I'm sorry but I' can't..._

**What? tell me now...**

_I CANT I CANT I CANT *Sniffs*_

**why why why why why why?**

_Because i love you and fear for you safety and trust me once you know why you'll wish that you never knew the reason. Good Night I love you_

**Whatever it is i will find out one way or another.**

I got off i can't tell what the secret its or the reason why.

**Makotai's POV**

_Because i love you and fear for your safety and trust me once you know you'll wish that you never knew the reason. Good Night I love you._

I won't give up so i type very quickly so she will see it.

**Whatever it is i will find out one way or another.**

with that she logged off

**Korrabella Lawrence is now offline...**

**So i have decided to end this chapter like it is so hope you like it :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Party Animal

**Dragonheart**

**Hi guys! new chapter #6 lovin it lol! so i hope you like it**

**but i have been doing hours of typing LOL all for yall!**

**Naga: Stop being a drama queen**

**me: ok naga get us started!**

**Naga: Korrabella does not own LOK or any Lok characters.**

**Dragonheart**

**Chapter 6:**

**Party Animal**

**Korrabella's POV**

Okay you might think everythings perfect between me and mako

but its not, this morning (a saturday) so our school just let's us do

anything we want to except inappriopriate stuff. Anyways this morn-

ing, I discovered that Mako was blowing up my phone and my IM, and

my facebook! So I go online to talk to him, to try to reason with him.

**Mako Henderson is online...**

**( Mako bold, **_Korra Italic)_

_What the hell, mako?_

**what do you mean sweetheart? :/**

_what do i mean, what do i mean? You are blowing my phone and my IM and my facebook up!_

_her _

**You don't have to yell...**

_I'm not yelling_

**Yes You were...**

_please don't argue with me right now..._

**Shuddup! I'm the one with control in this relationship and what i say goes...**

_Did you just tell me to shut up? And no that is not true we both have control, teamwork, we have to work together to make this relationship work..._

**No No No i am the only one has sole control. and you are MINE!**

_ok i ain't nobody's you can't just say you own me... Hell no._

**stfu**

_no i don't want to shut the fuck up peace out!_

I logged off so mad it ain'teven funny.

**Makotai's POV**

**stfu**

_no i don't want to shut the fuck up peace out!_

**Korrabella Lawerence is offline...**

I'm so mad i think that i want her to want me so lemme try jelousy...

then she'll come back to me and my arms open.

**Korrabella's POV**

Asami is throwing a party tonight at her mannsion and the school actually let us.

Asami, from what i heard, throws the best parties ever! so I'm so excited and i'm

going to wear a dress so hot, so beautiful, so attractive, that mako will come back

to me. Me and Asami went shopping and picked out a aqua blue dress. **( web link**

**location in profile)** Yeah so totally my we came back and i got dressed

and everyone started to come in. But what came through those doors right made my

heart skip a beat. It was mako and the Queen of whores herself.. *drumroll* Lauren

I'm pissed off. I was about to leave when i heard her voice." _Korra where_

_do you think you're going? Have you seen my hunky date your're ex boyfriend?"_Called

lauren." Listen to me bitch, he's just using you to make me jelous. Well it won't happen."

i told her. And then her and Mako started sucking each other's faces off it was disgusting.

So i just left and went to the Ocean.

**Well that is the end of the chapter well i hope you enjoyed it and if you want to see korra's **

**outfit then you'll have to type into bar at the top of you web server, until i figuire out how tolink it bye thanks korrabella and also i wonder why she went to ocean in her dress?**


	7. Chapter 7: Before He Cheats

**Dragonheart**

**Hey guys this story is going have to a million chapters or so!**

**and i'm dedicated to carrie underwood's song Before He Cheats.**

**Naga: shuddup please!**

**Me: carrie it away naga**

**Naga: Korrabella does not own Lok or any of its characters.**

**Dragonheart**

**Chapter 7: Before He Cheats**

**Korrabella's POV**

I kept running not only that i was being chased but i had to see my father

"Hey!' The person who is chasing is a male. "Hey! slowdown" Then finally

i made it to my destination. "Stay Back I'm more powerful here!" i call out into the

dark. " Hey ima not gonna hurt dammit korra!" said the voice slowly coming into the

light. _Jefferey..._ "shitshitshishitshit!" I whispered. "What are you doing here, Jefferey?"

I call out to him. "Did Mako send to silence me?" I asked him. Dammit! Why isn't he

answering me! " Korra i know you are distressed but what are doing, going for a midnight

swim, eh?" he asks. " I'm calling my father." I simply answered him. "Why?' he asks.

becuz he will scare mako." "Bye!' i sing then i dive into the ocean barely getting wet.

transforming into the secret. ~`~~~~~```~~~~~~~~~~~ mentallly focusing magical squiggly lines~``` ( _italics korra,__** bold poseidon)**__ /FATHER!? _**KORRABELLA?!**_ dad_

_i need your help i feel like i want to die but i can't *Sobs* _** KORRA don't cry please it upsets**

**me to see you like this telll me what happened.**_ Well i fell in love but he broke up with me_

_and brought this slut and i had a pretty dress and everything and kissed her right in front of me!_

_*sobs uncontrolbly* _** STOP don't cry i will deal with this!**

_**OCEAN MUSIC!~~~~~~ MAGICAL MENTALLY FOCUSING SQUIGGLY LINE "FREDRICK"~~~~~ **_

Posiedon rose outta of the sea, totatally fraken GIANT! Then Asami walk towards the beach and screamed at the sight of my dad, my brothers and sisters and sorra,orra,and forra. And posiedon shouted.

" Where is Makotai Handerson?" He Boomed. "Daddy can ya shrink down a little bit? "**Oh sorry i'll shrink." said posiedon**. Posiedon shrunk down and said **"Now where is Makotai Handerson?" he demanded.** "Dad he took sooo lets go on a manhunt?"

**Well i'm ending this chapter right here its such a good chapter i like posiedon mahahahaah!. Remember don't forget to review this please that wil be really apreaciated! thanks korrabella.**


	8. Chapter 8: Blue Wolf

**Dragonheart**

**Hello now korra is gonna be a seductive british gurl tryin**

**to get mako back so sad**

**Naga: Shuddup! seriously *puts tape on mouth***

**Me: Mhhhhmmffhhhmmmakk**

**Naga: korrabella does not ow-**

**Me: hah got it stupid hahahah**

**Naga: glues duct tape mouth**

**Naga: Korrabella does not own LOK nor the characters from Lok**

**Dragonheart**

**Chapter 8: Blue Wolf**

**Korrabella's POV**

So I found Mako walking the streets. He saw me and my angry father and took off. But I relized that i loved him, and I forgave of my songs popped in my head _/ If I die young bury me in_

_satin, lay me down in a bed of roses, sink me in the river, at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song/ I cried and cried for hours becuz he found some new whore, and i'm but a distance_

_ and Bolin found me on the beach curled up._I cried in Bolin's arms as they try to

comfort me." i know what would help!" said Asami. " no shopping!" I groan. "No not shopping, a singing concert! and you can sing!" said Asami. " Hey thats not a bad idea!" i exclaim. And an evil

thought popped into my head.~~~~~~~Time travel to the nite of the concert~~~~~ fredrick

I step into the spotlight and start singing _/ If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song~ Lord make me a rainbow i'll shine down on my mother, she'll know i'm safe with you, when she stand under my colors oh and life ain't always what seems tobe nah not even grey but she buries her baby, the sharp knife of short life well i had enough time. I'll be wearing white when i come into your kingdom i'll be green as the ring on my little cold finger, i've never known the lovin of a man but its sure nice when_

_hes holding my hand, theres a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever, who would of thought forever could be suffered by the sharp knife of a short life wel i had just enough time~~~a penny for_

_my thoughts no no i'll sell them for a dollar/ _** BAMMMMMM**

Something rude and nasty interupted my singing. I look up and its Mako and his latest whore a

blonde. " WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL" i yell at them with a british accent. "Kor,kor" says

the blonde and its Lauren the queen of whores! **"bloody hell bitch interupting my concert and **

**sleeping with the school's man-whore such an accomplice!" i sigh." well fuck i'm leaving this dump!" i say as i push Lauren and mako off the stage. Bammm " well we know what**

**happened that time! **

**End of chapter sorry i have to lol i can't stand anymore cliffhangers! Reviews are appreciated!**


	9. Fashion page 1

**Dragonheart**

**guys i'm kinda feeling lonely i just got mine today**

**and i'm losing motivation...**

**Naga: Korrabella! don't say that!**

**me: shuddup!**

**this does not count as a chapter it tells what korrabella wore**

**1. Aqua Blue dress (Asami's party)**

**2. British T-shirt w/th ripped skiny jeans (first day school)**

**3. Blue T-shirt w/th small shorts (bed)**

**4. Blue and satin dress (Concert)**

**5. American T-shirt w/th ripped skiny jeans (second day school0**

**thats all for now**

**but i will update it further in the series!**


	10. DRAGONHEART UPDATE 1

**Dragonheart Update!**

**Hey guys it**s **an update! so those clothes that i had listed**

**only one is mentioned in the first part of Dragonheart and**

**that was Korrabella's Aqua Blue Dress that she wore at**

**Asami's party. ****4,602 ****words for yall, ****4,602****! And not**

**300**** or something more than 1 (the second one does**

**not count becuz i wrote it for a reason) I mean come**

**on! My story is good, Right? * sticks tongue out***

**My best friend zach from America inspired it. We**

**stay in touch. He is My only friend i have made**

**not even in England do i have any real friends**

**I'm so alone! (i don't make friends easily) but **

**Zach didn't care. And his girlfriend broke up **

**with him after 5 months becuz he was more**

**of a brother than boyfriend. How do i know any**

**of this? I said we stay in touch and i trust him**

**more than anyone. He doesn't like boys being jerks**

**to girls becuz they are nice to him lol he is my rock.**

**He helps me keep sane. This is his story i'm telling but**

**WE actually came up with the name and all! we're such**

**nerds... Anyways Makotai and Korrabella were the power**

**couple but now are not! But don't worry! Luke will get his**

**very own lost chapter becuz he die! Hahaha i'm so cruel**

**but oh well we decided that it would waste energy and time**

**so yeah we killed him off! Zach is helping me out with our story**

**and actually drawed the cover picture on my deviantart page but**

**i'm guessing it was too big? anyways so i really need more reviews**

**ya know ya want to! Its so HAWT! lol anyways thanks for reading our story!**

**Korrabella..**


	11. Chapter 9: Memorial

**Dragonheart**

**Hey guys i am writing the ninth chapter. I feel so inspired from all the things Zach has said**

**and from deviantart! I'm on a roll today! Okay Naga start us please.**

**Naga: Korrabella does not own Lok or any of the Lok Characters.**

**Dragonheart**

**Chapter 9: Memorial**

**Makotai's POV**

Okay so i mess things up with korra... I love her so much and I want to be with her so much! I think that if she doesn't know how much i love her for even another minute. It would BREAK my heart. So I dumped the Ho that i use to make her jelous with and took off towards the school. I'm coming! I got to the double doors and just kicked them open. Its night time so everyone is aslee-

p so I just walked towards the girl's dorm. I opened her door, and silently crept towards her bed. I slip under the sheets with her and just fell into a deep, deep, peaceful, glorious sleep.

**Korrabella's POV**

I woke up, somewhat warm. Then I feel something and I look and gasped. There sleeping next to me was Mako. "Mako!" I hissed. Mako snorted and turned over. So I kicked him as hard as I could. " Owwwwww!" he moaned. " What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" I asked him harshly.

" I'm in love with you, Korra, I am so,so,so,so,so,so,so in love with you!" He replied. "Well you

should've thought about that before you dated _Lauren_." I reply back blantly. Suddenly ding a ding

ding da ding went Mako's phone. "Hello?" He asked. " Are you Makotai Handerson Flame, brother of Luke Handerson Flame?" The person asked. "Yes!" He said. "Well I'm afraid that I have bad n-

ews for you."replied the person. "What?" asked Mako.~ **2 minutes later~"**LUKE IS DEAD!?

Nonononooo! He can't be dead!"cried Mako. "Well sir, he is, I'm sorry."said the person. **~ One day Later in a french dude's voice from spongebob~** It was the day of the funeral. Everyone

including Bolin seemed depressed. I was wearing a Burlesque corset Dress **(link in profile!)**"Luke Handerson or known formally as Prince Luke Flame, was a charming young man and a beloved son, He was my son and a damn good one too!" said King Alceon. What seemed

a lifetime of speeches, the funeral was finally over. I finally found Mako, who was wearing a Black

suit with a red tie **( link in profile!), **beside a crying Bolin, who was wearing a Lime Green vest with a green tie **( Link in profile!).** " Hey Mako,look I was never good at comforting people who's

love ones died, but I'm in love with you too." I said. "But you better not ever do that to me again!"

I added. He laughed and said "Okay I won't!". We walked to my car, A Aqua Blue MiniCooper

**( Link in profile!)**. So when got back to the school, Me and Mako went upstairs.


	12. Chapter 10: Betrayal

**Dragonheart **

**Hey guys sorry i havent been posting on a basis but its**

**buisy on the London streets lol! So this chapter will have**

**sexy badass dangeroeus equalist thug Makotai! LOL Hey!**

**Yeah the Equalist are back but with a new leader! His name**

**is well hope ya'll enjoy and naga wake up and let's**

**do this!**

**Naga: *sleepily* Korrabella does not own Lok or any Lok Characters.**

**Dragonheart**

**Chapter 10: Betrayal**

**Makotai's POV**

Yeah I got Korra back... But that's all going to change when she finds out.

If she finds out about me joing the newly regrouped Equalist. "Mako!" called

Boraq,leader of the Equalist." Yes sir?" I called back. " I want you to kidnap

your girlfriend." He replied camly. Boraq wore a dark green medievil looking

hoodie.**(Link in profile!)**"What!?"I said stunned that He would actually ask that

of me." You heard me!"He said sharply. "And its best to do what I say!"He added.

"Yes sir!" I replied and quickly left. I planned out how I was going to do it. I finally

came to the conclusion that it would be best to lead her to a dark ally or maybe even

lead her to a empty lot or a empty abandoned building would do. " Sir, I have a plan."

I reported back to Boraq. "Carry on Mako!" He replied sounding bored. " Whisper,whisper."

Iwhispered the plan i came up with. And I also told him that I would need some chia blockers

for this then I pulled up into Castle Dragonheart's driveway. I beeped the horn. Korra

came out in a beautiful Blue and Satin Dress **(Link in profile!)** " Hi Mako!" She said as she got in.

"Hey babe." I replied." So where are we going?" She asked." You'll see."I said."oh okay."she shot

back.

**Korrabella's POV**

So we arrived at we were going and Mako nodded, which I din't even say anything. "So where are we going?" I asked again. "Like I said, you'll see." He said sounding annoyed. " Oh-I didn't even get

to finished because all I know is that four chia blockers dropped down in front of me and something

clonked down on my head. " Owww!" I darkness took over.

**Makotai's POV**

It was hard for me to watch as they started pounding on her and bringing down that damn rod on her

beautiful head. "Owwwww!"she said sounding pained. " Well done mako! Well done!"complemented

Boraq. " Thank you sir!" I said. " Take the _Avatar_,and make sure she gets to her new cell."orderd

Boraq. " Wait sir! I'll take her!" I said. "Okay Mako,but_ make sure she gets to her cell_."Commanded

Boraq. I took Korra to her cell and sat down in a chair just outside. **BANG! **_CRASH!__** BANG!**_ I was

so startled that I jumped out of my chair and rushed in. There she was looking down,crying. Then

she lloked up into my eyes. "Mako?"She asked,puzzeled. Then realization dawned on her beauti-

ful face. "Mako, you're one of them?" she asked. " Yes babe." I said ashamed. Her face was twis-

ted in a pained look that i never wanted to see. " But why?" She asked. " Why Mako?'she added.

"Because they found me and took my bending away, so I was they threaten to

hurt You, Bolin,Sky,Kai,Rai,Asami, and my I had to join them."I explained to her.

" Hey, just be glad you got kidnap by me." I said smiling. " Don't I make a sexy, badass captor?'

I asked. " Mako, I thought that I could trust you." She said, shaking her head at me, at _me_! I got

so mad that I unlocked her cell door, walked in, shut it behind , and turned around and locked it.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I ignored her and pushed her down on the bed. " Mako what

are you doing" She asked nervously. " Shuddup bitch!" I told her." This is not my Mako."she said

sadly. "Well He is here , so be glad sweetheart!" I said halfheartedly. I pull out the condoms."wha-

whaa- I cut her off, by pulling my pants down so I'm in my underwear. " Mako!"She cried. But I

cut her off again. " We didn't get to this part annnd i'm afraid for you becuz Boraq had that look

and well to cut to the chase... You Might Die." I explained. Her mouth was wide open in shock.

So I pulled my shirt off and tugged her dress off. She tried to object but being as strong as i was,

overpowered her and tore her bra off. Then tugged the rest of her remaining clothes and whimered

when my cock sprung out. Then I put it into to her started doing it.**~Fredrick the magical time**

**traveling line~** She was asleep as we lay there in bed. She looks so peaceful. "Mako!"called

Boraq.I got up and slipped my underwear back on. Then I walked out of her cell. " Coming!" I called back. Korra woke up and frantically put back her dress on. " Get her ready to be tortured." said

Boraq.

**Yes I'm stopping it right there! lol what will happen to Korra in the next chapter and pleas,please REVIEW! One It would be helpful. And #2 its APPRECIATED! LOL I love you guys! Thanks!**


	13. DRAGONHEART UPDATE 2

**Dragonheart**

**Well I am depressed! I lost motiviation and probably ending this **

**because I'm a bitch and also personal reasons like my adoptive**

**dad just got muurdered by the same gang who killed my birth**

**parents amd why won't you guy review? Does this story really**

**suck that bad? Hey! I am going through a hard time! But nobody**

**gives a ratchet! Well I'm stopping this story right now at this chapter**

**because no one will review and help me improve! Hmph! I'm just**

**going end it with a sad ending where korrabella (not me but the charcter)**

**will get shunned and no one will love and she will throw herself in the lake**

**of death! Unless otherwise which I doubt anyone would won't this story to continue.**

**Naga: Korrabella does not own Lok Or any Lok charcter or Asami would be dead**

**or end up either with Bolin or General Iroh 2**

**Wait I'm ending this unless you want me to continue... (Which I doubt)**

**I'm giving this vote... 15 days and after that I will put this story as a completed**

**story... * blank face***


End file.
